Pokemon
= From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. :''Pocket Monsters redirects here. For the first installment of a gag manga series based on the franchise, see [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Pocket_Monsters Pokémon Pocket Monsters]. For the IRC channel, see [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pocketmonsters #pocketmonsters].'' :''If you were looking for the species, see [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_%28species%29 Pokémon (species)].'' ---- '''Pokémon''' (Japanese: '''ポケットモンスター''' ''Pocket Monsters'', or '''ポケモン''' ''Pokémon'' for short) is a series of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/video_game video games], and an entire franchise based around those [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# games], that centers around the ability to "catch" and "[http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# train]" creatures called ''Pokémon'', for which it is named. The term ''Pokémon'' may refer to the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# video game] franchise, an individual Pokémon creature, or a Pokémon species. http:// Pokémon is called "Pocket Monsters" in Japan. This would have been the name when transferred to North America, but "Pocket Monsters" would've likely caused trademarking disputes with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_in_My_Pocket Monster in My Pocket], so [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nintendo Nintendo] settled on using the shortened version of the name which is also used in Japan, with the "Poké" coming from pocket and the "Mon" being derived from Monsters. Due to the accent on the name, Pokémon has a specific pronunciation — ''Poh-Kay-Mon''. The emphasis on the '''e''' is from the accent. Common mispronunciations include ''Poke-Ay-Mon'', ''Poke-ee-man'', ''Poke-ee-mon'', ''Poke-ay-man'', ''Pock-uh-mon'' and ''Poke-uh-mon''. During the early part of season one of the English dub, all of the characters pronounced Pokémon as ''Poke-uh-mon''. Despite being correctly pronounced in the season's opening. It is unknown why it was pronounced this way. http:// The basis of Pokémon is reminiscent of insect collecting, which the creator, [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Satoshi_Tajiri Satoshi Tajiri], enjoyed as a child. At a glance, most Pokémon species are based off of ordinary [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# animals], and sometimes plants. They are also inspired by ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/y%C5%8Dkai yōkai]'', which are very popular in Japanese pop culture. This is evident from the extensive powers Pokémon exhibit, as well as their ever-growing, in-game mythology. http:// Also called '''Pocket Monsters''' in Japan and some other countries, Pokémon is a mega-franchise including [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_games video games], an [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_anime anime], a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Trading_Card_Game Trading Card Game], many [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_manga manga] series, a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Trading_Figure_Game miniatures game], and much more [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# merchandise]. The concept of Pokémon was first created by [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Satoshi_Tajiri Satoshi Tajiri] and all Pokémon games are published by Nintendo Inc., Ltd for their video game systems, including the Game Boy, Nintendo 64, [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# Game Boy Advance], Nintendo GameCube, [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# Nintendo DS], and Wii. The games include strategy games and RPGs where the player becomes a "[http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Trainer Pokémon Trainer]" who encounters, captures, trains, and collects many Pokémon creatures; [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# puzzle] games; and pinball games. They were first released in 1996 in Japan, and were first released in the USA in 1998. Since then, as of 2009 the Pokémon Franchise has sold more than 193 million units worldwide, second only to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario Mario] with more than 210 million units sold worldwide and leaving even the next two closest franchises, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetris Tetris] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sims The Sims] in the dust with 125 million and 100 million, respectively. Many sub-games have been released but three games managed to become series in and of themselves; the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Mystery_Dungeon Pokémon Mystery Dungeon] series, the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ranger Pokémon Ranger] series, and the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Stadium Pokémon Stadium] series. http:// Pokémon inhabit virtually every corner of the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_world world]: in forests, in deserts, in the sea, in the sky, and even in bustling cities. All Pokémon are hatched from [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_egg eggs] and most can [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_breeding reproduce], save for legendary Pokémon, and other exceptions. In the wild, Pokémon sometimes fight one another. This can be for play, for [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# food], or for defense. Pokémon, like all living creatures, are not immortal, although people new to Pokémon may have that misconception. http:// An individual Pokémon may be [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wild_Pok%C3%A9mon encountered in the wild], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Caught_Pok%C3%A9mon caught], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_training trained], and [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_battle battled with]. In the games, individual Pokémon have many characteristics including [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Stats stats], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Individual_values IVs], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Species species], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Level Level], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Effort_values EVs], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature Nature], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Personality_value personality value], [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Experience Experience], and known [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Moves moves]. http:// :''Main article: [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_%28species%29 Pokémon (species)]'' '''Pokémon species''' are "kinds" of Pokémon, such as [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbasaur_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 Bulbasaur] or [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zubat_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 Zubat]. Individual Pokémon of certain species can change into other species by [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Evolution evolving], such as a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbasaur_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 Bulbasaur] evolving into an [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ivysaur_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 Ivysaur]. There are currently 493 officially released Pokémon species. http:// The species of Pokémon for each [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation generation] are all designed in a similar fashion, though it is easily overlooked, especially to newcomers. The original 151 of [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_I Generation I] were all very simple in appearance. At the time, the games were a very simple adventure and somewhat lacking in substance regarding the story. [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_II Generation II] implemented much more creative features, emphasizing a more in-depth plot. Species in [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_III Generation III] became more extravagant as the games took place in more exotic locations. Then there was [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_IV Generation IV]. Although not quite the same leap as before, the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pokemon# designs] hold a dark elegance, symbolizing the themes of mysticism. http://